


I won't say I'm in love

by BlueStar19



Category: Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: Anything Else I Forgot, Arguing, Blood, Death, F/M, Fighting, Gore, Hugging, Kissing, M/M, Mpreg, Sad, happiness, mentions of interfacing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21951556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueStar19/pseuds/BlueStar19
Summary: Beast Wars. Dinobot finds himself falling for Rattrap, but isn't sure that the rat feels the same way. Eventually, the two secretly court each other to keep their relationship hidden, in case Megatron wanted to use that to his advantage against the ex-Predacon. Unfortunately for them, Megatron does find out. But what will the Predacon leader do now with this valuable information?
Relationships: Dinobot/OC, Dinobot/Rattrap, one-sided Dinobot/Megatron
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	I won't say I'm in love

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I have a problem with stories and not finishing them before doing new ones, but I don't care. New story! I thought this one would be cute. AU parts and follows the episodes in Beast Wars. I loved when this idea came to me while looking at Dinobot and Rattrap fighting. Enjoy.
> 
> Main pairings:  
> Dinobot x OC (Strikeback)  
> Child(s): Slash
> 
> one-sided Dinobot x Megatron
> 
> Rattrap x Dinobot  
> Child(s):
> 
> Warnings: blood, gore, death, fighting, arguing, kissing, hugging, sad, happiness, mpreg, mentions of interfacing, anything else I forgot.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters.

~~~dream

_Dinobot kissed the blind femme that laid curled up on his chest. After intense training, the two bondmates had time to bask in each other's presence. Their commander, Scourge, one of the few Decepticons around, gave the two the next day off to relax._

_"Sire?"_

_Dinobot glanced over at his son, who shuffled nervously. The mech smiled, stretched an arm out for the younger mech to come to him. The youngling ran to his sire, grabbing onto his arm in fear._

_"What is wrong Slash?" Dinobot asked._

_"Nightmare. Carrier lost her memories before dying, you left with a scary mech, and I was killed," Slash whimpered. "I... it was really scary."_

_"It is over now," said Dinobot, a feeling of dread filling his spark. Usually when his son had a dream, there was a chance it became real. "Go back into recharge. It will be all right Slash."_

_~~~000_

_"Sire please!" Dinobot pleaded._

_"There isn't much I can do Dinobot. Megatron needs you on his team," Scourge said._

_"I will not go! Strikeback and Slash need me," Dinobot protested. "Why can't you see that by sending me away, you tear apart another family?"_

_"I'm sorry. Megatron leaves in two days. You have until then," Scourge said._

end dream

Dinobot onlined his optics, staring up at the ceiling of his berthroom aboard the Maximal ship. His sparked ached as he thought of his sparkmate and son that he left on Charr. His life was a joyous one. That is until... until Megatron came and...

Dinobot shook his helm, not wanting to think on that now. He snarled, getting up to start the day. After fueling his tanks, the warrior headed to the control room, noting that the rest of the Maximals were there.

"Ey, Choppaface, glad ya could join us," Rattrap said playfully. "I was tinking yous was dead."

"Hardly possible Vermin," Dinobot retorted, ignoring the flutter in his spark. Whenever he was around the mech, his spark felt drawn to the rat, just like with... 'No! Don't think about them!'

Rattrap hummed, He too, feeling the pull on his spark. He didn't know what it was, so he shrugged it off. Sure he thought that Dinobot was cute, but that didn't mean the raptor felt the same. The rat knew he was falling for the ex-Predacon, even if he fooled himself.

"Rhinox, Rattrap, Dinobot, and Cheetor, you four will go on an energon run," Optimus ordered. "Rhinox will take you to where the large readings are coming from."

Rattrap groaned simultaneously with Dinobot. The rat, however, secretly enjoyed being put on a mission with his crush. After gathering the needed equipment, they headed out. The energon run was a much needed distraction from any memories Dinobot had repressed.

"I found some!" Dinobot shouted, looking at the vast amount.

"Nice work Dinobot," Cheetor complimented. "You're even better than Rattrap."

"I am better than Rattrap in everything," the raptor bragged. 'Not everything, but most.'

~~~000

"Calm down. We can't see!" Dinobot seethed. He was freaking out now, his memories that were locked away coming back to him.

~~~flashback

_"Are you sure about this?" Dinobot asked._

_"It's fine, believe me. You'll be prepared in case your optics temporarily go out," said Strikeback. "Now, try to find me. And keep your optics disabled. If you envision a map, then input how Charr is, you can use that for guidance."_

_"I trust you, but I don't see how you can live like this all the time," Dinobot said._

_"Have fun my love. And no using the bond. I shall see you in a few hours."_

_~~~000_

_"You would attack a blind femme?! You have no honor!" Dinobot snarled, throwing the lower-ranked Predacon into a pit. "You can rot in that hole."_

_~~~000_

_"Describe him for me," Strikeback said._

_"He looks like you, but has a reptile alt mode," said Dinobot._

_"His name is Slash," the femme said, tracing each detail of their new son._

_~~~end flashback_

"Strikeback," Dinobot mumbled.

"What?" Rattrap asked, being the only one who heard.

"Nothing. If we are to get back to the base, we must use our senses to navigate," Dinobot said.

"Good idea," said Rhinox.

Rattrap felt Dinobot go by. It was odd, hearing him call out another name he didn't recognize. He felt jealous at this mystery bot. Who were they and what relation did they have with the ex-Predacon?

~~~000

Dinobot onlined his optics, looking at Rattrap and Cheetor. He came out and Rhinox went in. It wasn't long before the rhino came out, leaving the base to go smell the flowers.

Dinobot headed for his room, aware of his shadow. Stopping at his door, he growled.

"What do you want rodent?" Dinobot asked.

"Ta talk. You an' me. Now, we can either do it out here, or in the room. Your choice," Rattrap said. "I ain't leaving 'til we do Lizardlips."

"Fine," Dinobot gave up and let the Maximal into his room. The warrior sat on his berth while his guest took the chair at his desk. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Who is tis Strikeback you spoke about earlier?" Rattrap asked bluntly. He studied the larger mech's reaction. Dinobot was shocked, spark speeding up a bit. "And don't even get out of tis. I'll find out one way or another."

'Do I tell him? Fool, he'll snoop around until he does find out about them. She did always tell me not to hold in anything. It could ease the guilt and pain too.'

"Strikeback is... was my sparkmate. I met her back on Charr. Together, we had a son, Slash. When we lost our sight, I thought about her. Strikeback was blind, and had me train by finding her without my sight."

"What happened ta t'em?"

"First, you must know how we met. It will be better if you knew the full story," said Dinobot. "I was in my younger ages when my sire, Scourge of the Decepticons, brought more Predacons to Charr…"

~~~story

_"And these are the main bunkers. I will send your schedules to you later on," said Scourge._

_"Sire, there's been another fight. Burnout is in critical condition," a young Dinobot said, jogging up to the group._

_"Slag. Dinobot, take the newbies to bunker AZ2. Help them get settled in and comfortable," Scourge instructed._

_"Of course sire." Dinobot turned to the group, scanning over each of them. "Follow me."_

_Dinobot took them to the assigned bunker, opening the door for them. At the back of the group was a femme about his age, walking slower. She tripped on a small groove, her arms flailing out in front of her. Dinobot caught her before she landed, cautious of the spines running down her back, the metal clumped together and little sections in between._

_"Are you all right?" Dinobot asked._

_"I'm fine, thank you," the femme answered back. "Uh... I'm Strikeback."_

_"Dinobot. I would advise you to watch your surroundings. Anything is possible... out... here. I apologize. I was not aware you were blind."_

_"It's fine, you didn't know. My brother came with me, but he went ahead. I have yet to get my sensors to the land."_

~~~000

"That was how we had met. I was assigned to her with her brother, Stormclash. We grew close and every bot on the base knew it. Some even rumored that we were courting. Being young, we didn't think of each other like that. I eventually did fall in love with her."

~~~story

_"Excellent job you three," Scourge raised. "Stormclash, go fuel up and rest. Dinobot, Strikeback, hang back for a bit."_

_"Sire?"_

_"You two are becoming quite close. That teamwork is rare to find," Scourge said, pacing slightly._

_"What are you implying?" Dinobot asked._

_"I want you two to cease training. You both are good warriors," said Scourge, smiling down at the smaller bots. "Dismissed."_

_Dinobot led the femme outside to a secret spot near a cave he played in as a youngling. He sat her down on a smooth rook, kneeling down to be optic level. He leaned forward, lips almost touching hers. The mech prepared himself before he gently kissed her._

_Strikeback didn't move, mind racing as the unexpected kiss ended. She felt her faceplates heat up, moving her head away. It had felt nice and her spark felt more drawn to the mech. A servo unconsciously went to her chest._

_"You feel it too," said Dinobot. "Strikeback, I... I love you."_

_"Oh Dinobot, I love you too," the femme said. She grabbed his face and pulled her lover in for another kiss._

~~~000

"We courted for some time before I eventually asked her to bond with me. It wasn't long before we had our son."

Dinobot reached over to his laptop, pulling up a file. He turned the device so that Rattrap could see the screen. On it was a picture of Dinobot and Strikeback with a youngling in between them.

"W-what happened ta t'em?" Rattrap repeated, looking back at the warrior.

"They were killed. My sire had the base in top order for when Megatron arrived. We had no idea why he was coming. It was one of the most horrible times of my life."

~~~story

_"Megatron, it is good to see you again, even if it was sudden," said Scourge. "What can I do for you?"_

_"I require a strong soldier to join me on my quest. I have obtained the Golden Disk," said Megatron. "I need the best one you have."_

_"Of course. Follow me," said Scourge._

_The Decepticon took the smaller Predacon over to the training field. The only ones there were Dinobot and Strikeback with Slash watching intently. The mechling saw his grandsire and jumped up, sprinting over to him._

_"Grandsire!" Slash jumped onto the mech, making him stumble a bit._

_"Careful with this old 'Con," Scourge laughed. He put the mech down. "Slash, this is Megatron."_

_"Hello sir," Slash bowed._

_"Such a bright spirit, yesss," Megatron mused._

_"Sire, Megatron," Dinobot said, having made his way over._

_"Ah Dinobot, we need to speak with you," said Scourge._

_"But sire, you said you would train me," Slash whined._

_"Let's go train instead Slash. This is something very important that sire needs to take care of," said Strikeback, taking Slash away._

_"Dinobot, you will be going with Megatron," Scourge said bluntly._

_"What?! No, you can't! I have a family here! I will not leave them!" Dinobot protested. "And this piece of slag cannot-ACK!"_

_"My, my, such a temper. I like that, yesss," Megatron chided, having stopped the Predacon's rant with a simple strike. "I will give you two days to fully decide."_

_Megatron walked away, heading back towards Scourge's hanger to further discuss things. Dinobot got to his knees. Scourge looked down at his son, disappointment showing clearly in his optics._

_"You disappoint me Dinobot," Scourge said, facing away from his son. "I had such high hopes for you. It would have been very honorable to go with Megatron."_

_"I'm sorry sire, but I cannot abandon my family," Dinobot said, trying to ignore the sting those shameful words brought upon his spark._

_Scourge walked away to go apologize to his guest. Dinobot stood, sighing as he heard his mate and son come to him. Strikeback rubbed the mech's back, leaning on his shoulder._

_"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked._

_"No. At least, not with Slash around," Dinobot said. "Come my love, it is time for rest."_

~~~000

Dinobot paused, rubbing at his optics to keep the tears away. His spark still ached from his loss. Taking in a steading, albeit shaky breath, the Maximal continued on.

~~~story

_Red optics onlined to an empty berth late into the morning. A sudden pain entered his spark. Dinobot fell off his shared berth, gasping at the horrid pain. Both his son and his mate were missing, Slash having slept with them after his nightmare._

_"Strikeback? Slash?"_

_Dinobot stumbled out of his bunker, servo on his chest. Bots surrounded the medical hanger. His fears grew as he went to it, pushing pass mechs to get in. Stormclash met up with his brother-in-law._

_"Storm, what happened? Where's Strikeback?" Dinobot asked._

_"She's in there. Scouting parties are searching for Slash. He's been missing for hours," said Stormclash._

_"Slag! Keep looking for him." Dinobot sprinted into the medibay, scanning the room. The only patient was his beloved femme. "Strikeback! Are you all right?"_

_"I'm sorry, do I know you?" the weakened femme asked._

_"W-what?" Dinobot took a step back, not believing what he had heard. What happened to her? Why was she so injured? Who did this?_

_The head medic pulled Dinobot to the side, letting the other medics work on their dying patient. Dinobot was able to tear his gaze away and shift it to the medic._

_"Dinobot, we are trying our best. Strikeback has lost her memories. Unfortunately, there isn't much we can do for her. The spark chamber has been breached. We lost the sparkling."_

_"Sparkling?"_

_"You didn't know? Of course the bitlet's spark was in the beginning stages. The protoform hadn't even developed yet. We transferred the bitlet to a sparkling protoform, but it didn't accept. I'm sorry."_

_Pain ripped through Dinobot's spark. The warrior keeled over, the medic steadying him. Frantically, the Predacon searched his bond. Strikeback was there for now, but he couldn't feel Slash. Dinobot ran outside, racing around the base and other surrounding, looking for his son._

_Dinobot paused when he saw a search party at the bottom of a slope. Stormclash was up front, kneeling down. The sire slid down, careful of his speed so he didn't smash into the sharp rocks below. Stormclash faced his brother-in-law._

_"I'm sorry Dinobot. He's been here for a few hours at most. From the looks, he was being chased and he slipped, landing on a rock," said Stormclash, moving aside. The protruding rock had energon all on it. Slash had been taken off and laid down respectfully._

~~~000

"I lost everything. With nothing left on Charr, I left with Megatron and his crew. Megatron had... gotten me to berth with him many times, but it was one-sided. I guess I was trying to fill that void with Megatron, but I couldn't."

Rattrap didn't know what to say. He couldn't believe that this mech had suffered so much. He desperately wanted to take away the pain. The rat couldn't replace what Dinobot had. But he would be there. The urges came back when Dinobot covered his optics with a servo.

Rattrap got up, pulling the servo away. He tilted Dinobot's helm up to look him in the optic. Dinobot got lost in those red orbs that held a hidden love and sympathy for him. Before he knew it, Rattrap had leaned down, lips pressed to his own.

Dinobot's spark felt too big for its housing. His crush was kissing him! It wasn't like Strikeback's, yet it was similar. The raptor slowly melted into the kiss, untensing as Rattrap lightly massaged him. The kiss ended too soon when the vermin pulled away.

"I can't replace 'em, but yous will have me if you want," said Rattrap. Confession would be better now. "I feel drawn ta you Choppaface. My spark wants to be with yours."

"Why? Why love me?" Dinobot asked.

"I don't know, I just do," said Rattrap. Dinobot lifted the Maximal into his lap, smashing their lips together.

Rattrap pushed Dinobot down onto the berth, leaning as he continued to straddle the larger mech. Their lips remained connected, glossas coming out to play. After a klik, Dinobot pulled away.

"Are you sure?" Dinobot asked. "I want to know before we take this further."

"I'm sure," said Rattrap.

~~~000

"They've been in there for a while now. Do you think everything is okay?" Cheetor asked, glancing at the hallway. "It's quiet, and that's unnerving."

"It is strange," Optimus agreed.

"I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yet," Rhinox said.

"Figured what out?" Optimus questioned.

"You'll find out sooner or later. I won't say a thing."

Tigatron and Rhinox shared a knowing look. The engineer got back to work.


End file.
